SunStroke
by Topkat82
Summary: A poor innocent thief learns that even good deeds comes with a price; But is it a good or bad one? SladinX


So, a little gift for a friend of mine in the pond, just a little summer fun. Smex as always ^^

And: I DON'T OWN THE TITANS!

Or Slade... But if he ever needs a bed to sleep in for a night or... Oh, hi Robin, did you hear that? Gotta go! O.O

* * *

**Sunstroke**

_Sladin X Summer Fun_

* * *

Listening to the waves, feeling the warm sun and the gentle breeze on your skin;

'_Ahhh, life is good'_ – Red thought as he rolled over on his back and stretched. Renting this boat and casting anchor in this little bay far from everything was one of the best ideas he had in a long time. The perfect way to celebrate his latest job. Red dropped his sunglasses on the roof of the boat, next to the big pile of pillows he was laying on, and smiled happily. Maybe he should go to that beach club tonight? A drink and some company for later wouldn't be…

"Aww, look at him! He looks like the cat who stole the cream."

'_ROBIN?!'_ – As he jumped up, Red hadn't even opened his eyes to see if the voice indeed was the one of the Titan leader. He didn't have to. He would know that kid's voice anytime.

"Uffff!"

Not opening one's eyes before running wasn't the best idea in the world, as Red found out when he collided with something solid, sending him flat on his ass back into the pillows. Quickly correcting that, the first thing, or person, the young man saw was a bulky man. Wide chested, white hair, a piercing blue eye and a wicked smirk that made Red's heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Kid, you never told me your dad was hot." Red said, throwing his head back with a grin to look at the boy wonder behind him. The grin dropped a bit when he saw the teen, though. The man's eye might be blue as winter ice, but Robin's was the same as the sky before nightfall, a deep blue so rich and pure that the sunshine reflecting in them looked like gold. A deep, dark chuckle from the tall man snapped Red out of the thoughts he was having about stealing that gold. Speaking of voice you would know everywhere…

"S..s…SLADE?!"

Where the F*** was his belt when he needed it? The thief's panicking arms was quickly seized by the Titan and pushed down in the pillows.

"Yes, quite the Daddy I got there, right? And he isn't happy. You know why?"

How could eyes that innocent flicker with that much glee? Red turned paler than one would think possibly with his naturally light skin color. Light skin and red hair often came in pair.

"You toke something I wanted"

Now Red's heart was doing more than one skip, it was in a bloody skipping competition with an all girl school. And going for first place.

"W..what? I haven't been going for anything big in months! My last job was even legal!"

"The Modgunn project that was stolen from the med lab at Jump City General? That's the one." Robin said, playing with Red's hair.

"Nonononono! I didn't steal it! I brought it back! You don't steal a cure against cancer."

"Yes, you're a saint. Nice reward too, right? Thing is that 'Daddy' and I here had a bet going on: He got the project back to the lab within 24 hours; he wins. If not; he has to play nice for a month"

'_Ladies and gentlemen; we have a winner!'_ Red felt a heart attack coming on. A stroke by the age of 21, not the way he thought he would go down.

"But since it was you who did it, I've decided that you should have the prize"

The look in the hero's eyes was virtually maliciously as he bend down and kissed the frightened young man.

'_Okay, I'm dreaming_, _no way is this real'_

Slade chuckled again;

"Don't get too happy, I still want to make you pay."

'_Dream/nightmare. Clearly I got sunstroke'_ – Red thought as Robin deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through the thief's hair. Not one to be out done, Red grabbed the boy and pulled him down on top of him. '_Might as way get the best out of it.'_

And the best he got. Who would have known that the boy wonder was talented in this as well? Red moaned and gasped as the teen's hands found their way down his shorts, groping and doing all kind of wonderful things. Not that Red wasn't doing some groping of his own. Soon Robin had freed Red from his now way to little shorts and was now making his way down to the man's cock. Red gasped and throwed his head back; was there anything the teen wasn't good at?

Suddenly Robin's fingers found their way to the thief's entrance and Red jumped, almost pushing the hero down from the pillows as he sat up, not noticing that his back was now turn at the dangerously mercenary.

"Hey! I'm a top only. Not that that wasn't good, but the only one doing the fucking will be…"

"Me."

Slade's deep voice purred in the young man's ear as the large man's rough hand closed around his throat from behind, pulling him back against his wide chest.

"Not before I've given him his prize, Big T."

The Titan leader said as he crawled back up to Red and started to lick his way up the shaft of the man's hard cock. Red's hands shot out, but didn't get longer than the boy's jet black locks.

'_Damn, the kid could give head'_

"Not bad, isn't it? Now, going between me and my goal is bad enough, but taking my…"

Slade reached out and stroke the Titan's cheek.

"… little bird's mouth from me: That's going to cost you"

If his attention wasn't so focused on the heavenly bliss coming from said mouth, the redhead would have dropped dead from those words. But as it was, with him kneeling on the boat roof and a blue eyed beauty sucking him of, all he could do was lead back against the strong body behind him and slowly spread his legs more and more, not caring but only enjoying the intruding fingers, as the bird in front of him brought him closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, fuck… Robin, I think I.. AH!"

Having felt his climax coming, Red's warning made the mercenary push the teen away and grab the young man's cock, stopping the orgasm from coming. Wide eye and gasping for release Red made a sobbing sound as he felt Slade's big cock slide over his entrance.

"As soon as I'm in, my little bird will start on his treat again… You just have to ask for it..."

The rough hand around the thief's throat made an almost caressing movement as the merciless villain whispered in his ear.

"I…I… Okay, you… Do it..."

"No no, ask me nicely. Ask your Daddy to fuck you."

Red look at into the impossible blue eyes before him as Robin started to suck innocently at his finders and all resistance broke within him. He leaned back and hoarsely moaned:

"Please. Please, Daddy, fuck me. Fuck me hard!"

Maybe the last part wasn't needed, as Slade toke it very literally and grabbed the redhead's slim hips in an iron grip and started to push in. Having been stretch by the boy wonder helped, but the roughness and the fact that Red really only had topped so far, made the young man thrash forward only to be hold back by the man's strong grip. Whimping he felt the villain's cock go in as far as it could – _'and then some'_ – the thief thought.

Small hands caressed his chest as Robin leaned in and kissed him again; playing with his tongue and starting to turn his attention back to the other aching between his legs. Blue eyes sparked with glee as they descended to his cock once again, but his climax wasn't as close as before. The bliss was hold in a sharp checkmate by the big cock drilling into him from behind. Not that it was all bad. He could feel why some guys loved it so much, it was just.. a.. little.. to…m..

"AHHH!"

There was no warning this time as Red came hard into the Titan's hot mouth, almost falling down as stars exploded in front of him. Only Slade's hard hands kept him up as his world became fussy.

Licking his lips, Robin smirked at his lover holding the young man.

"Aww, what a nice picture you are! Are you going to give me a nice show, 'Daddy'"?

"Careful now, little bird, that nickname might grow on me."

Letting the young thief fall to his forearms, the mercenary kept his hold on the slim hips and started to thrust in again, driving a moan from the limp body.

'_Ahhh, this ain't bad. Its almost great…'_

Red's bones felt liquid, along with the rest of his body, making the man's cock slide in and out of him with an ease it couldn't before. And without the resistance of the tense muscles Slade's hard cock was now hitting all the right spots and Red could to his own surprise feel himself grow hard again.

"It feels good, don't it? That big cock inside of you..."

With hazy eyes Red looked up at the hero sitting in front of him. If he wasn't hard before then he became it now; Robin was sitting in all his naked glory, white skin, black locks and blue eyes, legs spread out. Rosy lips, swollen and wet whispering small moans as the teen played with his own cock which was clean shaven and leaking with pre-cum. Keeping his sparkling eyes locked with Red's green ones, Robin licked his fingers again and caressed the head of his cock, then started to make a trail down to his entrance, easily slipping one, then two fingers in.

"Felling him pounding you hard and fast till you can't stand it anymore…"

Red all but wailed as the teen slowly turned around, mimicking his own position, front down and ass in the air. Looking over his shoulder Robin purred;

"Taking it all in as far as you can…"

Slim fingers, three of them, slided up a pale thigh and dived into the Titan's hot entrance and Red started to shiver as a rough hand locked into his hair and pulled up. The villain's breath was hot in his ear as the deep voice whispered;

"Poor boy… We shouldn't let him suffer like that, hmm?"

Shaking his head, Red couldn't agree more and when the mercenary pushed him forward, guiding him to the teen, he eagerly crawled forward, Slade still inside of him.

Entering the boy wonder was beyond heaven and only the fact that he had come just minutes ago saved him from coming again so soon. Still spent, Red made some small moves, his arms wrapped around the body beneath, moaning for him to go hard and fast. Then the bruising grip at his hips left.

"How about we give the little bird what he wants"

And then the young thief was drilled into the hero's tight heat as Slade's hands seized the Titan's hips fucked him into the teen.

'_Yep, sunstroke.'_

_-O-_

Red spots was dancing under Red's eyelids and mumbling he reached out to find his sunglasses, only to be stopped by hot skin under his hand and hearing a hoarse voice breathing:

"MmmmM… no, don't move… Slade, make him stop…"

Skipping competition! World Championship! Red thought his heart would jump out of his chest when his pillow rumbled:

"Try to run and I'll break your legs, thief."

'_I'm-dead-I'm-dead-I'm-dead-oh-my-God-I-just-fucked -the-boy-wonder-and-got-fucked-by-Slade-I'm-going- to-die-I… Wait…Well… It wasn't THAT bad…'_

"… So what and when is your next bet?"

* * *

A/N; So what do you think? Like my take on Red X?


End file.
